


wanita yang membangun kota

by Cineraria



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family Drama
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Wanita yang membangun kota, dengan tangan terikat bara. Akankah impiannya selamat dari terpaan badai realita? #HappyEndAngst





	wanita yang membangun kota

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: Naruto**  milik  **Masashi Kishimoto.**  Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak memperoleh keuntungan bersifat materi dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Untuk  **#HappyEndAngst**
> 
> **.**
> 
> **.**
> 
> **AU - drama - family - angst**
> 
> warn: mengandung kearifan lokal dan (sedikit) kritik sosial - banyak typo
> 
> Meminjam karakter  **Shisui Uchiha** sebagai anak SasuSaku
> 
> .

Pernah ada kisah tentang seorang wanita. Dengan tangan kecilnya, dia membangun kota, di tengah-tengah gersangnya padang sahara.

Wanita itu ditinggal pergi oleh suaminya menuju suatu tempat yang jauh. Ia tertatih-tatih sendirian, melawan terpaan badai kehidupan, dengan bayi mungil dalam gendongan.

Ketika lelah dan penat berlomba meremukkan jiwa dan raganya, Sakura mengingat kisah wanita itu sebagai pelupur lara.

Sakura mengingat-ingat dengan pahit, awal mula pergumulannya dengan pria itu. Sasuke. Dia yang meringsek masuk dalam kehidupannya, lalu mengikatnya dalam satu jalinan sekuat baja.

Sakura mengira dia sanggup bertahan dalam ikatan tanpa cinta. Ibunya bilang, cinta akan tumbuh karena terbiasa. Tetapi perlakuan dingin pria itu kian memupuskan harapan akan benih rasa kasih yang dipupuknya sendiri.

Itu bermula saat kelahiran Sarada. Dikiranya sang jantung hati akan menyatukan keretakan rumah tangga mereka, tetapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya.

Sakura tak pernah meributkan rumah reot mereka, dengan dinding batu kusam, dan lubang angin menganga di atas dinding. Bila penghuni rumah tidur dalam keadaan lupa memakai baju rangkap atau jaket dan selimut tebal, mereka akan masuk angin.

Yang sekarang Sakura pinta hanya benda sesepele lemari dan ranjang bayi. Tetapi pria itu memasang wajah tak acuh, dan berucap dengan nada angkuh: "untuk apa ranjang bayi?" tolak Sasuke.

"Lebih bagus jika Sarada tidur dengan orang tuanya. Ada setumpuk kardus di gudang yang bisa kaupakai untuk lemari sementara." Pria itu menegaskan: "kita tak punya cukup uang. Pikirkan soal lemari lain kali."

Sakura terperanjat. Ia sama sekali tak menduga akan ditolak dengan kalimat yang menusuk-nusuk.

"Sasuke ..." Sakura tak ingin menyerah. "Untuk kali ini saja. Kumohon ... demi bayi kita." Ia menahan air matanya agar tidak menitik.

Dalam gendongannya, Sarada terlelap. Sakura mengeratkan pelukan pada sosok mungil itu, berharap dirinya diberi kekuatan untuk melindungi Sarada dari tangan besi Ayahnya.

Namun, Sasuke bersikukuh; enggan membeli ranjang dan lemari bayi. Ada banyak kebutuhan yang lebih pokok dibanding benda yang kurang berguna, katanya.

Sakura nyaris meledak andai saja dirinya tak cukup menyimpan kesabaran.

Profesi Sasuke yang tukang bangunan tak banyak membantu. Akan tetapi, Sakura beranggapan bahwa pria itu bisa saja memperoleh lebih banyak, andaikan Sasuke punya niat untuk berusaha lebih keras. Sakura tak mengerti menganggap suaminya lebih menyukai 'jalur aman' ketimbang banting tulang.

Ibu muda itu menyapukan pandangan pada ranjang besi tua di kamar mereka, dengan kasur sekeras batu. Sakura menyesali kepasifannya selama bulan-bulan pertama pernikahan. Dia mengira, dengan kehadiran sang buah hati, Sasuke akan bersedia melunturkan egonya, seperti mencari lahan pekerjaan yang lebih menjanjikan. Namun, harapan Sakura tinggal ilusi dan khayalan.

"Menurutmu, memberi yang terbaik bagi anak kita bukan kebutuhan penting, Sasuke?"

Pria itu bungkam, enggan menjawab.

"Aku baru mengerti ternyata kau pria yang seperti itu..."

"Pria yang seperti apa?" tanya Sasuke mengancam.

Melalui ekor mata, Sasuke melempar tatapan menusuk.

Sakura mengatupkan bibir. Jika sudah begini, ia tak sanggup membantah. Sakura jatuh terhempas di tepi ranjang. Ia duduk termangu menatap punggung Sasuke yang menghilang keluar kamar.

Sakura mengeratkan dekapan Sarada kecil.

Realita tak mengijinkan harapan Sakura terkabul tanpa usaha. Mulai kini, dia bertekad akan membangun kotanya sendiri. Dia tak akan lagi menggantungkan hidup sepenuhnya pada sang suami. Dia harus mampu mengangkat harga diri keluarganya dari jeratan kemiskinan.

***

Yang ajaib dari segalanya, Sakura sanggup bertahan menghadang terjangan badai demi badai.

Mula-mula, Sakura merintis usaha menjual kue. Roti buatannya dijajakan keliling, dan dititipkan di toko-toko tetangga desa, atau koperasi sekolah Sarada.

Mereka dikaruniai putera kedua. Shisui namanya.

Sarada gembira menyambut kelahiran adiknya.

Sarada membayangkan Shisui akan jadi pelengkap yang meramaikan rumah kecil mereka, dan menghapus suasana suram yang monoton.

Sarada terlalu cerdik. Dia tahu semuanya: pertengkaran dan 'perang dingin' antara Mama dan Papa. Sarada memahami sekelilingnya. Dia tumbuh dewasa lebih cepat dari yang semestinya.

Sementara bisnis Sakura berkembang pesat. Ibu muda itu sekarang memiliki  _bakery_ yang berdiri di ujung jalan komplek. Toko kue dengan kelezatan tiada tara yang terkenal hingga penjuru kota kecil mereka. Orang berduyun-duyun datang, memesan kue buatan  _Sarada's Bakery._ Aneka macam olahan  _cake,_ bolu, dan pastry milik Sakura laris manis.

Berkat toko kue itu, Sakura tak lagi memusingkan biaya sekolah maupun tanggungan keluarga. Hutang Sasuke pun sampai pernah dilunasinya. Pria itu semakin kehilangan arah tujuan, seakan tak bosan menggeluti profesi kuli bangunan dan berkawin dengan pasir dan batu.

Bukan. Bukan itu yang Sakura persoalkan. Dirinya tak pernah mengeluhkan stagnansi suaminya dari tahun ke tahun. Ini hanya perkara harta benda yang fana. Toh itu sudah jadi kewajibannya. Sasuke berhak bekerja sebagai apa pun yang dia inginkan.

Namun, Sakura berpikir ada baiknya menumpahkan isi pikirannya yang mengganjal.

Sasuke sering lembur hingga larut malam. Dia jarang memperhatikan perkembangan putra-putri mereka. Hanya kantuk dan lelah yang menjadi oleh-olehnya ketika dia pulang.

Sakura memaklumi─atau berusaha memaklumi─ketidakacuhan Sasuke yang berlarut-larut. Pernah, ia mencoba bicara mengenai bagaimana seharusnya Sasuke bersikap, terutama soal pengawasan anak-anak.

"Mereka butuh figur teladan, Sasuke. Sosok ayah yang bisa menjadi idola bagi anak-anaknya." Sakura membuka percakapan pada suatu malam, setelah Sasuke puas bersantap makan.

"Sarada kita anak yang pintar. Dia sering jadi juara kelas, tapi tak ada salahnya, kan, kau tanyakan soal pelajaran apa yang dia sukai, misalkan?" Dengan suara lembut, Sakura memberi contoh signifikan, mengarahkan pria itu supaya memulai dengan pendekatan basa-basi pada Sarada.

Sarada memang tak pernah menunjukkan rasa kesepian, dan kebutuhan dirinya akan figur Ayah teladan. Sosok dengan eksistensi nyata, tetapi terlalu jauh untuk dijangkau tangannya.

Sakura tahu penderitaan terpendam Sarada. Untuk itulah dia membujuk Sasuke; mendekatkan ikatan ayah-anak yang hampir renggang.

Perangai kaku dan kasar Sasuke, cukup untuk Sakura saja. Sarada haruslah memperoleh kasih dan kelembutan yang seimbang dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku sibuk, Sakura."

Penolakan Sasuke sama menusuk seperti dulu: "Sarada sudah besar. Jangan dimanja seperti anak kecil."

"Oh, Tuhan! Sasuke ... Ini bukan cara memanja. Aku tak pernah melihatmu mendekati anak-anak kita!" Sakura menahan diri supaya tidak naik pitam. "Bahkan mengelus kepala mereka saja tak pernah!" Akan tetapi kemudian dia terkejut mendengar suaranya sendiri. Dia sudah terbawa emosi.

"Kalau kau sibuk, aku pun sama sibuknya denganmu! Anak-anak hanya ingin sedikit perhatianmu! Sedikit saja! Apa yang salah dengan itu, Sasuke?"

"Tutup mulutmu!" Sasuke menyanggah dengan suara keras. "Begini caramu menuduhku ayah tak bertanggung jawab? Karena sekarang kau mampu menghasilkan uang sendiri ...! Sombong dengan toko rotimu?!"

Kalimat terpanjang Sasuke mengandung murka.

Mata Sakura membelalak. Ia terkejut atas tuduhan sentimentil Sasuke yang memperparah kerunyaman perkara. Pria itu meremehkan kebutuhan batin anak-anak mereka.

"Kenapa bawa-bawa toko roti? Aku lakukan ini untuk menutup kebutuhan keluarga. Disamping mendampingi anak-anak─"

"Maksudmu adalah pemberianku tak cukup, begitu?"

"Oh ... Sasuke! Aku tak bermaksud ...," Sakura terenyak. Kata-katanya telak melukai harga diri pria itu. Sasuke tak pernah senang harga dirinya dilukai, sebagai lelaki, sebagai kepala keluarga ...

"Tapi itu lah kenyataannya!" Dengan suara bergetar, Sakura menandaskan. Sebagai sosok istri yang seratus persen berada di bawah kendali pria itu, sikap Sakura dianggap lancang dan melewati batas.

Sasuke bungkam. Mereka dicekam keheningan.

"Kenyataan bahwa kau wanita rakus, yang tak pernah merasa cukup." Sasuke menutup perdebatan dengan ucapan menyakitkan.

Sakura ditinggalkan (lagi). Wanita itu termenung di depan meja makan. Air matanya menitik. Punggungnya terasa remuk. Jauh di dalam sana, jantungnya seolah tercabik-cabik.

Ia berharap anak-anak sudah tertidur lelap. Mereka tak boleh sampai mendengar pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya.

Sayangnya, dugaan Sakura salah. Di dalam kamar berdinding batu itu, Sarada berbaring dalam kegelapan. Tidur seranjang dengan Shisui, gadis itu masih terjaga. Selimutnya membungkus hampir sekujur tubuh Sarada, menyisakan celah sebatas mata hingga kepala.

Sarada mendengar semuanya.

***

Anak-anak ialah satu-satunya alasan Sakura bertahan dalam ikatan bagai neraka. Meskipun secara diam-diam, dia menyimpan permohonan maaf untuk Sarada dan Shisui, atas drama menyedihkan kedua orang tua mereka.

Anak-anak tampak seperti alat di mana harapan tertuju, setelah segenap daya dan upaya orang tua berujung di jalan buntu.

Namun, ada hal lain yang jadi dasar pertimbangan Sakura. Seburuk apa pun perilaku Sasuke terhadap keluarga, pria itu tak pernah berpindah ke lain hati. Sakura tahu itu. Kendati pria itu mangkir dari kewajiban, dan sering pulang hingga larut malam, tak sedikit pun terbesit keinginan untuk berkhianat.

Cintakah itu? Sakura tak mengerti. Tiga kata sakral itu─yang diumbar demikian murah dalam drama picisan ala film-film romansa, atau terucap melalui lisan para pencinta dalam lembaran buku-buku remaja─tak pernah didengarnya meluncur dari mulut Sasuke.

Ketegangan rumah tangga mereka pasang surut bagai air laut. Sakura menggali begitu banyak pelajaran. Ia memahami bahwa, dalam suatu ikatan ketika ego kedua belah pihak diperbenturkan, lebih penting mengorbankan idealisme pribadi demi keber angsungan pertalian mereka.

Sakura menekan begitu banyak emosi. Dia tenggelam dalam lautan kepedihannya sendiri. Sakura tak pernah menuntut. Tentang tindakan acuh dan sikap abai Sasuke.

Cinta tak butuh pemanis kata. Akan tetapi, seandainya Sakura diberi kesempatan mendedah isi hati pria itu, akankah dia temukan cinta di dalamnya?

Sakura teringat kisah wanita tangguh yang hidup di masa lalu itu. Ia bertekad menjadi wanita 'pembangun kota' kedua dari masa kini.

Akan tetapi, bagaimana akhir kisahnya? Setelah wanita itu bangkit memperjuangkan impian dan mendobrak benteng penghalang, tidak disebut secara gamblang mengenai akhir bahagia selayaknya cerita-cerita dongeng. Namun, sudah pasti wanita itu beroleh ganjaran setimpal. Buah abadi, dengan kesuburan berlimpah hingga bisa dipetik oleh seluruh generasi keturunannya.

***

Puncak konflik terjadi ketika Sarada menginjak usia sepuluh tahun. Dengan uang hasil jerih payahnya sendiri, Sakura berniat membeli rumah baru.

Sakura mengambil inisiatif diam-diam. Dia merencanakan pembelian rumah, meng- _audit_ tabungan di bank, dan men- _survey_ lokasi bangunan. Sasuke baru akan diberitahu saat properti rumah telah diangsur uang muka, dan berpindah tangan atas nama Sakura.

Respon Sasuke, bukannya senang seperti yang diharapkan Sakura, pria itu justru berang dan naik pitam. Sasuke menganggap Sakura melanggar batas dan melangkahi kodrat yang tidak seharusnya dia lakukan.

Sasuke juga mempertanyakan pokok masalah yang lebih krusial dari itu. Ini kan untuk masa depan keluarga. Kenapa Sakura bergerak sendiri? Tidak mendiskusikan pembelian rumah dengan Sasuke, suaminya? Seorang kepala keluarga haruslah mampu mengontrol segala macam tindak-tanduk keluarganya.

Sakura mencari dalih, bahwa dia tak ingin membebani Sasuke. Ia tak mau Sasuke diberati pikiran bahwa gajinya sebagai kuli bangunan tentu tak akan cukup menutup hutang pembayaran.

Jikalau Sasuke mau, ada sisa angsuran kredit yang belum tuntas. Kita bisa menanggungnya bersama, kata Sakura yang mencarikan solusi.

Sasuke menolak lagi. Ia menuduh Sakura sengaja berbuat ini supaya mudah menyingkirkannya dan mengatur urusan rumah tangga sesuka hatinya. Dan bahwa Sasuke tak menyetujui pilihan lokasi dan harga rumah. Terlalu mahal. Sasuke tidak cocok dengan pilihan Sakura.

Akan tetapi, Sakura tak peduli. Dia bertekad akan pindah ke rumah baru, secara berangsur dimulai minggu depan, meskipun sasuke enggan.

Sakura lelah menghadapi kekeraskepalaan Sasuke. Anak-anak butuh tempat berlindung yang lebih baik. Rumah berdinding batu yang kuno dan lapuk ini harus segera ditinggalkan.

Sasuke mengancam akan membakar surat pernikahan mereka dan menggantinya dengan surat perceraian. Sampai sini, sakura terperanjat, tetapi ia tidak takut. Dia membebaskan pria itu melaksanakan kehendaknya sendiri.

Sasuke pergi dalam keadaan marah. Hingga berhari-hari kemudian pria itu tak mau pulang ke rumah.

Sakura berusaha tabah menghadapi semuanya. Namun, bagaimana pun murkanya pada Sasuke, ia tak sanggup membenci pria itu maupun mengabaikannya.

Melalui Naruto, suami Hinata, tetangganya yang juga mandor Sasuke, Sakura menitipkan perbekalan dan pakaian Sasuke. Dari Naruto pula Sakura tahu bahwa suaminya baik-baik saja. Ada teman yang bersedia menampung penginapan Sasuke di 'pelarian.'

***

Ada yang kosong pada hari-hari selanjutnya. Sakura sanggup─ia harus selalu kuat─menjalani rutinitas sebagaimana biasa. Bolak-balik toko kue, mengawasi para karyawan toko, sesekali berkutat dengan kompor dan pemanggang, mengantar-jemput Shisui dan Sarada ke sekolah, mengepaki barang, dan bersih-bersih rumah.

Sarada banyak membantu Sakura, meringankan beban pekerjaannya. Gadis cilik itu tak banyak menuntut. Dia memahami ini sebagai krisis terparah dalam rumah tangga Papa dan Mama.

Sakura selalu berharap dapat mengucap maaf secara langsung pada Sarada maupun Shisui atas kemalangan yang menimpa mereka, atas tragedi suram yang bertubi-tubi, tetapi dia tak pernah sanggup mengatakannya.

Ada yang retak dalam diri Sarada. Tidak ada kasih sayang utuh dari Mama dan Papa, serta kehangatan yang semestinya diperoleh anak seusianya. Impian kecil keluarga mereka hanya sekadar mimpi.

Apabila Shisui, bocah empat tahun itu bersikap naif dan polos, Sakura masih dapat mengelabuhinya. Dia katakan bahwa Papa tidak pulang karena dapat job pekerjaan penting dari bos besar, sehingga terpaksa menginap bersama teman-temannya.

Sakura menyuapi Shisui dan mengelap bibir yang coreng-moreng oleh kuah sup itu dengan sapu tangan. Dia sebutkan sifat baik dan keteladanan Sasuke. Pada putranya, Sakura bisa berbohong, namun tidak demikian terhadap Sarada.

Sarada di ujung meja makan, menyimak kebohongan Sakura dengan muka cemberut dan bibir ditekuk.

Sakura melempar senyum terpaksa.  _Biarkan adikmu tenang, Sarada. Jangan buat dia memikirkan apa yang tidak seharusnya,_ demikian isyarat Sakura melalui tatapan mata.

Satu hal yang Sarada sadari, dia tak akan pernah bisa membantu Mama sepenuhnya, apalagi menghapus jejak penderitaannya. Diam-diam, Sarada sering memarahi dirinya sendiri. Kalau begitu, untuk apa dia ada? Percekcokan berkepanjangan Papa dan Mama, apakah itu terjadi karena kelahirannya? Apakah Mama mempertahankan Papa hanya demi mereka berdua?

Sarada linglung.

 _Tapi sampai kapan, Mama? Kau selalu naif, mau dibodohi pria itu! ...,_ balasan sarada melalui isyarat mata.

_Tidak. Sarada. Kau tak mengerti apa pun. Bersikaplah dewasa._

"Selama ini Mama menganggapku apa?!" Sarada tak sadar dia telah berteriak, memuntahkan pikirannya yang berkecamuk, "Anak kecil?" lanjutnya.

Tangan mungil itu memukul meja. Suara Sarada meninggi lalu merendah dan mendesis seperti bisikan: "ah ... ya, aku memang hanya anak kecil. Anak tak berguna yang banyak membebani kalian."

Suara sendok dibanting di atas meja makan. Dengan menundukkan kepala dan mengeraskan rahang, Sarada bangkit meninggalkan separuh makanan tersisa di piring.

"Sarada!"

Sakura terperangah.

"Kak Sarada ...?"

Shisui mengalihkan perhatian dari mangkuk sup. Mata hitamnya yang polos memandang Sarada dengan tatapan bingung. Ada apa dengan Kak Sarada? Bocah itu tak tahu-menahu penyebab kegaduhan antara Mama dan Kakak.

Sarada tak peduli selain pintu kamar yang lantas dibantingnya menutup.

Sakura pasrah. Ia menghela napas kasar, lalu mengembuskannya perlahan, berharap dengan cara ini ketegangan urat sarafnya mengendur.

Shisui menarik-narik celemek Sakura. Dengan suara kanak-kanaknya yang cadel, anak itu menuntut penjelasan, tetapi tak ada tanggapan. Sakura bergegas bangkit dan menumpuk piring kotor di wastafel.

Makan malam keluarga itu berakhir porak poranda.

***

Tepat sebulan setelah minggatnya Sasuke, Sakura baru saja menempati rumah baru bersama anak-anak.

Sakura menyewa jasa pengangkut untuk memindahkan barang-barang.

Rumah minimalis itu tampak sejuk, dengan dinding hijau pupus, dan jendela tinggi yang menerangi ruangan dan kamar-kamar. Di petak taman kecil teras depan, ada pohon palem dan rumput hijau yang baru dipangkas. Pot bunga dan  _flower_   _box_ berjajar mengitari halaman dan membentuk pagar tanaman. Aroma embun basah bercampur manisnya serbuk sari menguar di pagi hari.

Sarada senang menyiram bunga. Dia mengajari Shisui cara merawat tanaman. Kedua anak itu menyukai rumah baru mereka. Lebih cerah dan lebih luas dari rumah lama.

Sarada sedang berleha di ranjang. Dia membaca buku. Di sisinya, sang adik tertidur dengan menghisap dot susu.

Shisui tak lagi menyinggung persoalan minggatnya Papa. Sebutan 'Papa' menjadi kata terlarang. Bahkan balita itu seperti memahami situasi. Dia seakan lupa pada Papa-nya.

Sarada hampir terlonjak ketika telepon rumah berdering. Ia mengawasi Mama yang tergopoh-gopoh dari dapur mengangkat panggilan.

Dari dalam kamar, Sarada menajamkan telinga, berusaha mencuri dengar.

Sakura terdengar menggumam beberapa kali. Paman Naruto yang menelepon.

Jantung Sarada berhenti berdetak ketika Mama memekik keras, lalu berkata-kata panik, berakhir dengan gagang telepon yang dibanting lemah.

Sarada melonjak dari tempat tidur. Ia brelari menghambur keluar kamar. Mama terkulai lemas di bawah meja telepon.

Sarada mendekati Mama yang masih berlutut. Wajahnya pucat, dan pandangannya kosong. "Mama?"

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, kepala Sakura tertoleh. Dia membalas tatapan Sarada dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Papamu ...," ujarnya dengan suara parau. Dia menggigit bibir. Sesaat kemudian isakannya betul-betul pecah.

***

Sarada tak habis mengerti jalan pikiran Papa, juga Mama yang selalu saja mengalah sehingga terus menerus mau disakiti. Pun saat Sarada melihat Papa tergolek lemah di ranjang rumah sakit.

Sarada nyaris tak percaya bahwa dia tengah memasuki ruang gawat darurat bercat putih dengan bau obat-obatan menyengat, sementara yang tergeletak tak berdaya di sini adalah Papa!

Sarada melihat kaki dan dan tangan kiri Papa dibalut gips tebal. Tersisa mata kanan Papa yang bergerak-gerak, dan bibirnya komat-kamit lemah.

Kecelakaan di tempat kerja, begitu keterangan Paman Naruto. Sarada jeri membayangkan tubuh Papa tergencet  _crane_ besi seberat puluhan ton.

Sarada berjalan dengan kaku. Mulut dan lidahnya terkunci kelu. Dia membiarkan langkah-langkahnya dituntun Mama mendekati ranjang Papa.

Shisui menggamit tangan kiri Sakura. Balita berambut hitam itu bersorak gembira saat melihat Papanya. Namun, kemudian keceriaannya sirna begitu dia memahami apa yang terjadi. Shisui terdiam, berdiri kaku seperti kakaknya yang semenjak tadi telah membatu.

Sakura menabahkan diri (lagi). Ia mengangkat Shisui dalam gendongan, dan menggandeng Sarada di sisi kanan.

"Papa ...?" Shisui bersuara lirih. Bahkan suara kekanakan itu tak sanggup menyembunyikan rasa panik yang belum dipahaminya.

"Sasuke ..." Sakura bergetar memanggil nama suaminya. Ia dihujani awan penyesalan yang bergulung-gulung dalam dirinya. Panggilan itu. Nama itu. Rasanya baru berharga di saat-saat kritis ketika segalanya ibarat batu pecah jadi serpihan debu.

"Papa ..." Mulut Sarada terasa kering ketika mendesiskan nama itu. Ia berharap ini mimpi buruk. Ya. Ini pasti hanya mimpi. Dia akan segera terbangun lalu mendapati kenyataan menyakitkan ini tertinggal dalam suatu waktu fantasi atau tempat imajinasi.

Sayangnya, tidak ada mimpi dan imaji di sini.

Sakura merapat ke sisi ranjang, menuntun serta kedua anaknya. Pria dalam pembaringan dengan satu mata dibalut perban itu menatap ketiga wajah yang sangat dikenalinya. Wajah-wajah yang menjadi sumber penyesalan dan bukti kebengahan dirinya.

Sasuke bergantian memandang wajah pias Sakura, lalu tatapan sedih Sarada, dan raut polos Shisui.

Satu matanya yang masih utuh memancarkan beragam perasaan yang tak terucap: kepedihan, kehilangan, rasa malu, kerinduan, keinginan untuk menebus dosa, permohonan maaf dan penyesalan yang berlipat-lipat.

Sakura meraih tangan kedua anaknya, lalu membawa mereka menggenggam tangan kanan Sasuke.

Pria itu nyaris menangis memandangi istri dan kedua jantung hatinya.

Setelah apa yang dia tinggalkan; buruknya perlakuan; sikap acuh berkepanjangan, dan keengganannya mencurahkan perhatian, mereka sama sekali tak hendak menyingkirkannya. Lihat. Wajah-wajah cemas dan khawatir itu. Mereka sungguh-sungguh peduli. Mereka menyayanginya sepenuh hati.

Pria itu berusaha menggerakkan bibir. Ia disengat rasa haru luar biasa saat berhasil memanggil nama orang-orang yang disayanginya satu persatu ...

"Sakura ..."

Mata Sakura membola mendengar suara lemah itu. Hatinya seakan disiram kebahagiaan tanpa henti. Kehangatan pertama yang menyelubungi jiwanya semenjak sepuluh tahun terakhir.

"Sarada ..."

Sarada tersentak. Ia nyaris menghambur ke pelukan Papa, seandainya tidak ingat tubuh besar itu sedang dalam kondisi ringkih.

Itu panggilan terhalus Papa yang pernah Sarada dengar.

"Shisui ..."

Balita itu seakan mengerti. Ia tertawa senang, hingga gigi-gigi putihnya yang baru tumbuh itu kelihatan. Papa baik-baik saja kan?

 

Ibu dan kedua anak itu merasakan tangan besar Sasuke membalas genggaman mereka. Hangat. Ada yang mengalir begitu cepat, menuju denyutan jantung, lalu menyebar secara kliat.

Sesuatu yang hilang baru saja ditemukan.

"Papa," Sarada menyeletuk tanpa sadar, "ayo pulang ke rumah ya."

Secara perlahan, pria berambut hitam menganggukkan kepala. Lemah sekali. Tetapi pancaran kehangatan dari mata yang pucat itu, cukup memberi isyarat bagi ketiga Ibu dan anak ini: bahwa Ayah, suami, dan panutan mereka telah kembali.

Realita tak selalu sejalan dengan harapan, untuk meraihnya butuh perjuangan.

Pikiran Sakura serasa diliputi cahaya. Dia menyaksikan sendiri akhir kisah wanita tangguh yang membangun kota itu.

Kota idamannya sudah kokoh berdiri, menunggu untuk diisi dengan lembaran kisah baru.

.

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:**
> 
>  
> 
> Pertama-tama, saya mohon maaf ke Alya. Saya udah janji mau ikut  _event-_ nya tapi ditunda-tunda dan nyaris  _PHP._ Nggak tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini saya merasa  _insecure_ sama tulisan sendiri :"( padahal pas awal-awal kepikiran plot ini saya udah berekpektasi tinggi sama hasil akhir. kok begitu selesai dan baca ulang, rasanya malah aneh dan sama sekali nggak nge- _feel_ di bagian  _agst-_ nya. Hampir aja batal  _publish,_ tapi kemudian saya ingat kalau diri ini harus menepati janji ... ya sudah, yang penting sudah saya tulis.
> 
> Karakter Shisui (kecil) saya pinjam jadi anak SasuSaku, melenceng dari rencana awal mau pakai OC sendiri. Maaf (untuk fans Shisui) kalau penokohannya absurd ...
> 
> Ini  **bukan**  tema religi, tapi saya mengambil inspirasi kisah  **'wanita yang membangun kota'** dari literatur Islam. silakan cari kisah  **Ibunda Hajar** bagi yang ingin tahu lebih lanjut cerita tentang beliau; Ibunda Nabi Ismail sekaligus wanita pertama penghuni Kota Makkah.
> 
> Sebetulnya saya agak ragu memasukkan sifat-sifat superior dan arogan (yang begitu keras) dalam penokohan Sasuke, apalagi setalah beredar cuplikan komik Bruto SD dan LN Sasuke yang menggambarkan bagaimana perhatian seorang Sasuke kepada keluarganya. Namun, tak ada salahnya mencoba penokohan yang berkebalikan dengan versi canon (kalau ada yang tanya, apakah lelaki seperti Sasuke di sini betul-betul ada, jawabannya adalah iya)
> 
> Juga sentilan tema patriarki (?) yang saya selipkan di setiap langkah penderitaan dan perjuangan Sakura. Saya  **bukan**  feminis (?) hanya mencoba menuangkan opini berdasarkan pahitnya realita.
> 
> Saya terbuka menerima kritik dan saran.
> 
> Terima kasih
> 
>  


End file.
